Down the Other Path
by CloudsofViolet
Summary: This is different than the other Alanna-goes-to-the-convent fics. SIXTH CHAPTER UP!!! She has to choose between . . . read and find out! Please r/r!
1. The First Step

Down the Other Path

Chapter One

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

            Alanna stepped out of the carriage, viewing her new surroundings. She sighed. '_This place was going to be her temporary home?? Instead of the freedom I'm supposed to get, I just get to go to another prison. Great.' _

Prince Jonathon smirked as he watched the red-headed maiden step out of the carriage. '_His latest conquest. Well, soon to be latest conquest.' _

Alanna followed the servant to her room. It seemed to be taking a long time. '_Good. I need to avoid being forced to shop for a gown.' Just the thought of royal balls and gowns brought chills down her spine. They unfortunately however, arrived at her room a short time later. '__Great. Priestess Elena is probably going to come in any minute and give me a lecture about dressing properly. In a gown. I do not need wear some blown up thing to bump into people with.'  Knock, knock. The sharp raps on the door brought Alanna out of her thoughts. '__Ugg. It's probably her.'  And unfortunately, it was._

As Priestess Elena entered the room, her mouth was pursed into a disapproving frown. As she opened her mouth to begin another scolding, Alanna inwardly groaned. _'Not another scolding. I've done practically everything they wanted me to, yet they are still not happy.'  Her train of thought was broken off by the sound of the priestess's voice. "Proper noblewomen do not wear rags like peasants", she said, looking in disgust at Alanna's linen dress. "You are to get yourself down to Corus and buy some proper __gowns, including one for the upcoming ball. If I do not see that you have proof of your proper attire by tonight's banquet, you shall be severely punished." With that, she swept out of the room. Alanna sighed as she walked down to the palace stables. There was no way out. She shivered involuntarily as she remembered the priestess's last "severe punishment". She had taken away all of Alanna's clothing and replace it with ones that she deemed proper for a young noblewoman. __Ugg._

            Alanna heard someone saying her name. She turned around to face five young noblemen. "Thom!" she cried to the one with purple eyes. "I'm so glad to see you!" "Me too, Alanna", Thom replied. "And wearing a dress. The convent changed you, huh?" "Nope. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Thom", Alanna replied. 

            Thom gestured to the other young noblemen standing beside him. "This is Gareth of Naxen," "Gary", the one with brown hair and eyes interrupted. "Alexander of  Tirragen, or Alex", Thom continued. "Prince Jonathon of Conte, and Raoul of Goldenlake." Alanna nodded in acknowledgement.

            Prince Jonathon noticed that this was the girl he had seen earlier. '_She looks a lot different than she is now.' He noticed that she wasn't dressed like the other palace ladies. However, he kept those comments to himself, not wanting to offend Thom, who when angered, could be extremely dangerous._

            "Well, I have to go", said Alanna. "Where?" said Thom. "Down to Corus", Alanna replied. "Bye".

            Prince Jonathon watched as Alanna walked down towards the stables. '_She certainly is a lot different than the other ladies.'_

A/N: Please review. Constructive criticism, but no flames. It's my first fic. 


	2. An Unfortunate Step

Down the Other Path

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

Alanna groaned as she walked into Julia's Dresses, a seamstress's shop._ I do not want to wear or have anything to do with those stupid puffed up things._

_ "How may I help you, madam", asked the girl at the counter, breaking Alanna's train of thought._

"I need to be fitted for a few dresses", Alanna replied.

"Alright, come this way please", said the girl.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            When Alanna left the shop later that day, she felt quite satisfied. She had managed to purchase dresses that were not _too blown up. Clong.__ Oh no, that's the evening bell. I'm late for tonight's banquet._

            She managed to make it just in time, though she was wearing no face paint, her hair was still loose and she was not properly dressed. Alanna cringed as the footman led her into the dining hall. Everyone turned to see what this girl in a plain dress was doing in the dining hall. _Great. First night here and I'm already embarrassing myself. She was about to be turned back until Thom came up and spoke to the footman. The footman nodded and led Alanna to her place among the unmarried ladies of the court._

===============================================================

            Thom cringed as he watched the red-headed girl walk into the dining hall. It had to be Alanna. _How could she be so thoughtless as to come to the first banquet of the season with no face paint, hair undone, and not wearing the proper clothing? Great. He walked up to the footman and whispered, "This is my sister, Alanna of Trebond." "Aye, Squire Thom", the footman replied. He watched as Alanna walked dreadfully towards the table reserved for the unmarried ladies of the court._

===============================================================

            Alanna walked back to her room. The banquet had been horrid. The other ladies whispered amongst themselves. Alanna suspected it was about her. Priestess Elena hadn't said anything, but Alanna knew to be prepared for a scolding. She had embarrassed Thom by having him admit she was his sister. _Great. And I thought coming to the palace was going to be better than the convent. She opened her door rather roughly and sat down on her bed._

            The door opened suddenly and Priestess Elena stormed in. "You have thoroughly embarrassed yourself and our convent, coming in like that. A proper noblewoman wears gowns befitting to her station, and does not leave her hair loose to fly and does not go about with her face bare! Furthermore, you are not allowed to go anywhere for the next five days without my leave or there shall be dire consequences. I hope you have learned a good lesson on the proper attire of a noblewoman. And where is the proof that you have purchased gowns befitting to your station?"

            Alanna handed her the receipt detailing her earlier purchases. The priestess scanned the list quickly. "Alright", she said. With that, she stormed out of the room.

            Alanna sighed depressingly. Now she would have nothing to do until the ball. _Ugg. The ball. Well at least I won't be late for that. Knock, knock._

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Thom.

"I'm really sorry for embarrassing you like that Thom."

"No, it was nothing. How was your day in Corus?"

"It was pretty good, actually, compared to what I thought it would be."

"I heard that priestess talking to you, how'd it go?"

"Horrible. She gave me a scolding on how noblewomen are supposed to be dressed, and then she told me I couldn't go anywhere without her permission for the next five days, and that's until the ball. Ugg"

"I'm sorry about that. If you want to, you can come watch the pages and squires train."

"Thanks, but I doubt Priestess Elena will let me."

"I have to go now. I've got tons of homework to do."

"Bye."

Alanna sighed as Thom shut the door. She was probably stuck in the palace for the next five days, considering that the priestess would probably find out and punish her if she went to places without her permission like she did in the convent. She had the knack of popping up to check on you when you least wanted it, and the results would not be good if it happened again. Sorrowfully, she went to bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Alanna awoke to the sounds of birds singing. After taking a bath, she put on the simplest dress she could find that would meet the priestess's standards. She put her hair up in a bun with a silver hair clip. Then face paint. _Ugg. I hate that horrid mask-like feel of face paint. It's stupid. Why won't they just let people see our faces as they truly are? Despite those thoughts, Alanna forced herself to put on the bare minimum of the required face paint- a sheer coat of lip paint and just a touch of rouge._

            After breakfast, Alanna went down to Priestess Elena's room. She had decided to ask if she could watch the pages and squires train despite the fact that she probably knew what the answer would be. _Oh well, it won't hurt if I just ask. And maybe, just maybe, she'll let me watch. Alanna knocked on the door to the priestess's room._

            "Come in." The priestess looked up from her sewing as Alanna walked into her room.

            "Yes?" she asked.

            "May I watch the pages and squires train?" asked Alanna

            "No. Proper noblewomen do not watch boys fight"

            "May I visit the portrait gallery then?" asked  Alanna.

            "Very well. You must be back in time for the midday meal and may not go anywhere else without my permission," replied the priestess.

            As Alanna walked through the portrait gallery, she noticed a young nobleman with black hair walking in her direction. _It must be the prince. She remembered how he had looked at her on her first day.__ I will not be some stupid court lady falls for him the moment he notices me. As they met, Alanna curtsied, no more than protocol required._

            Prince Jonathon smirked as Alanna walked away. _I can have any girl I want. She'll soon fall for me, and hard. His latest conquest was going just the way he wanted it too._

            _Who does that prig think he is? Looking at me like that. As if I was his prey. I will not be some stupid court lady hanging on to his every word. Alanna walked down the hall quite furiously. She would show that prig. __How could Thom of ever made friends with him? He was the most arrogant, conceited person she had ever met._

A/N: Hope you liked it. If you don't like the way I portrayed Jon, sorry. It just needs to be this way for this story. I've got nothing against him. Who should Alanna be with? I'm going to decide mostly based on votes, though it won't be an A/G. Sorry A/G fans. Please, please, please review.


	3. Pure Bliss

Down the Other Path

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except Isabel.

            All too soon, it was time to get ready for the ball. _I'd rather be dunked in mud than go to this stupid thing. __Well at least I'm not grounded anymore. With a sigh, she put on her dress, a creamy ivory confection with an off-the-shoulder neckline.__ Thank the gods that the neckline isn't too low. I don't want to look like those other sluts. It had long, flowing sleeves and was not __too tight. Then her hair. __I don't really know what to do with it. It's too red. Not really knowing what to do with her hair, she called her maid Isabel to help her._

            Twenty minutes later, it was up in an elegant braided crown.

            "You look fabulous milady," said Isabel. "Now all you need is a little face paint."

            "No. I will not wear any of that_ stuff," Alanna said defensively._

            "But you must milady. It would accent your eyes and lips and all of the other ladies shall be wearing face paint too."

            "Fine," agreed Alanna. "But only a little."

            When it was finished, Alanna looked at herself in the mirror. The light touch of shimmery eye paint _did bring out the color in her eyes. The lip paint had enhanced her rose-colored lips and her cheeks had a natural blush._

            "Thanks," she said to Isabel.

            "It was nothing milady," Isabel replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Alanna gulped, nervously waiting for the herald to announce her name._ I'll probably trip and fall down-_

_            "Lady Alanna of Trebond," announced the herald._

_            Her train of thought was broken by the herald's announcement of her name._

_            Alanna floated smoothly down the stairs, arriving in front of the King and Queen._

            "Your Majesties," she said, curtsying gracefully.

            Thom watched as Alanna gracefully walked down the stairs and curtsied to Their Majesties. _She sure has changed a lot. "Is that your sister?" asked Gary_

            "Yes," replied Thom.

            "She's gorgeous," said Gary dreamily.

            Thom groaned. _One of my friends falling for my sister?_

            Alanna looked around, bored. She noticed a young knight with black hair heading towards her. _Oh no. Not him._

            "Lady Alanna, may I have this dance?" asked Prince Jonathon.

            "No, you may not," she answered.

            _That ought to show him that I'm not some simpering courtier hanging on to his every word._

            Prince Jonathon walked away rather dejectedly. No lady had ever refused him. _Well I'll have her sooner or later. I am the handsomest man in Corus and not to mention the Prince._

            Gary sighed dreamily, looking at Alanna. She was absolutely divine. He was about to go over and ask her for a dance until he noticed his cousin walking in her direction. _Damn. Why does Jon always get whichever lady he wants? Just because he's the prince. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Jonathon walk away. He got up and walked towards Alanna._

            "Lady Alanna, may I have this dance?"

            Alanna looked up into the brown eyes of Sir Gareth.

            "It would be a pleasure, Sir Gareth," Alanna replied.

            "It's Gary," said Sir Gareth.

            They floated gracefully on the dance floor, in complete bliss. Needless to say, they spent the rest of the night in each others' arms.

            Prince Jonathon resentfully watched his cousin and Alanna dance dreamily, staring into each others' eyes. His "conquest" was not going the right way. _I'm supposed to have her. I'll have to talk to __Gary__ about her later._

            Thom sighed rather worriedly as he watched his friend and his sister dancing. He was afraid that Gary would end up breaking her heart, or that Jon and Gary would get into a big fight over her._ Jon and Gary should have better sense over stuff like that. When did this stuff start happening anyway? Since they were both knighted. He sighed depressingly._

            Alanna opened the door to her room.

            "Wait," said Gary.

            Alanna turned around as Gary came forward and kissed her. Alanna surprisingly found herself kissing back. They broke apart after a few minutes.

            "Goodnight," said Gary huskily.

            "Goodnight," replied Alanna.

            Alanna entered her room in complete bliss. The ball had been simply indescribable.

            "How did it go milady?" asked Isabel.

            "It was _wonderful," replied Alanna dreamily._

            "I'm glad it was," said Isabel.


	4. Argument

Down the Other Path

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

            _Alanna is supposed to be mine! I saw her first anyway. __Gary__ doesn't deserve to have her. Prince Jonathon was furious. He had left the ball early because he couldn't stand watching his cousin and Alanna dancing. However, now that he was in his room, he couldn't stop thinking about how Alanna had looked at Gary. It was also the first time any lady had ever refused him. That fact alone had made him, but the fact that it was Alanna, the one girl he had really wanted, made him furious.__ No. I do not have a crush on her. She is simply another of my conquests. He sighed, remembering.__ Another of my conquests-to-be._

            Alanna walked down the hall. Last night had changed her mind slightly about gowns and such. While she had decided to buy some jewelry, her views on face paint were the same. It was something used to give a fake impression. As she turned around the corner, she heard two male voices arguing, one of them sounding like Gary's.

            She walked a little further; they were arguing about her! She hid behind a pillar, not wanting to be seen. She was now close enough to see that one of them was Gary and the other was Prince Jonathon.

            "How do you know that Alanna isn't just another girl for you to have fun with?!" snapped Gary.

            "Because I love her!" retorted Prince Jonathon. "And she supposed to be mine. I saw her first anyway!"

            "So? You can't have every girl you want just because you're the heir" said Gary angrily. "Alanna is mine!"

            "It's not like she's married to you!" yelled Prince Jonathon. "You have to let other people have a chance at her!"

            Alanna was angry. _They talk as if they own me! I can love someone, but it doesn't mean they own me! She stepped out from behind the pillar and stormed towards them._

            "How dare you talk as if you own me!" she cried furiously at the two men.

            "Lady Alanna, I-" said Prince Jonathon, but he was cut off by Alanna.

            "Just because you are the prince DOES NOT mean you can have any girl you want! And I am not just another girl for you to have fun with!" she yelled.

            "And _Sir Gareth," she said icily, "just because you have courted me DOES NOT mean you own me!"_

            With that, she stormed off towards her chambers.

            Gary sighed and walked off towards his chambers. _Ugg. Now both Alanna and Jon are mad at me. And Alanna's probably_

_going to go right into Jon's arms. The first girl I really love gets mad at me after a day. Great. I have to do something to get her back. He sighed as he entered his room and flopped down on the bed. He was suddenly struck by a great idea. He jumped off his bed and walked towards the stables._

            Prince Jonathon sat down on the cold stone floor of Balor's Needle. _Great. Now he had lost any chance to be with Alanna. She's probably going to go right back into __Gary__'s arms after he apologizes. Then it hit him.__ If I tell her I'm sorry and that I love her first, she'll be mine. He got up and walked down the stairs._

A/N: What should happen? Should Alanna be with Gary or Jon?


	5. Choices

Down the Other Path

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this out, I had a lot of homework.

            Alanna sat on her bed, staring at the coverlet furiously. _I hate them. How could __Gary__ act as if he owned me? And Jonathon! That egocentric prig! How could they- her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed and opened it. It was Jonathon._

            "Go away," she snapped.

            "I-," he began, but was cut off by Alanna.

            "I don't want to see you, go away", she repeated.

            "I'm sorry about that fight today. Please let me apologize."

            "Fine."

            "I didn't mean what I said about you today. I was just really angry. And I really do love you. Will you forgive me?"

            Alanna looked at him for a minute._ Perhaps he didn't mean those things. No! How can I forgive him just after he comes and says two words?_

            "No", she said.

            "Please, I truly didn't mean those things about you. I truly do love you."

            "No. Go away. I don't want to see you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Gary sighed as he walked through the marketplace. _What would be special enough for Alanna, special enough to bring her back? Then he noticed a flower stand with some of the most exquisite flowers he had ever seen. He walked over to the stand. __Perhaps these are the items that shall show my love to her, bring her back. Then he noticed that one of the types of flowers was Alanna's favorite - stargazer lilies, from the tropical forests of Carthak. __Yes, this is what shall show my love to her, bring her back. He paid for a bouquet and walked confidently back to the palace._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            _I really need to stop moping about this. Alanna got up decisively from her bed and headed for the stables._

            Alanna sighed happily as she breathed in the fresh air of the forest._ It's just what I needed to stop moping around. She nudged NightStar into a gallop as she forgot her worries._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Jonathon walked confidently towards his chambers. _These violets shall surely show Alanna my love for her and I shall finally have her, the one I deserve._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
 

            Alanna entered her chambers, out of breath but refreshed. The ride had made her happier and she forgot her worries. Suddenly she noticed two bouquets on her bed. One of them was a bouquet of stargazer lilies, her favorite flowers. They had to be from Gary. The other was a bouquet of violets, exactly the color of her eyes. They were probably from Jonathon. Then she noticed that each bouquet had a poem. The first, from Gary read:

                                                                                                        _Without you I am empty_

_the__ sun has vanished_

_the__ stars are gone_

_Regret and remorse cannot return them_

_Only You_

The other, probably from Jonathon read:

_My love for you is eternal_

_Lasting throughout the ages_

_Your memory brings me joy_

_And I would be in heaven_

_ But only if you were with me_

              Alanna looked at the poems and sighed. Though she did not want to admit it, when Jonathon looked at her, she felt as hot as fire. _But __Gary__.__ Gary whom she loved and loved her back. Did all those looks they had exchanged mean nothing? And when he kissed her, she felt . . . simply wonderful. __But when Jonathon looked at her, she felt her heart thumping and her hands perspiring._

A/N: Who should Alanna be with? Jonathon or Gary? Tell me in your review.


	6. Decisions

Down the Other Path

Chapter Six

A/N: I own none of these characters.

            She decided to go for a walk in the palace gardens to just try and forget about this. It was too much. She walked out of her chambers and down the halls. 

            As she walked through the gardens, she felt calmer and forgot her problems. Though most of the flowers and plants were gone, the garden was still beautiful; in their place were statues carved of ice and snow. There were scenes of the gods, nobles hunting, the Royal Forest, and even a royal ball. The royal ball . . . where she had first met Gary – and Jonathon. The feeling was happy, yet confusing. She couldn't choose between them, for fear of hurting the other. There was a cold breeze and she looked up at the sky; the sun was setting and it was time for the supper banquet. She groaned. She'd probably have to see Gary and Jonathon and that was the last thing she wanted to do. With a sigh, she walked back towards her chambers.

            She entered her chambers and looked in her closet. None of the gowns were really right for her mood today. She wanted something calm and peaceful. Then she noticed a gown in the back of the closet. She pulled it out. It felt calm and peaceful, just what she needed. It was a white, empire silhouette gown with an off-the-shoulder neckline. Its long, flowing sleeves were flared and split from elbow to wrist. It had delicate gold and silver beading along the bottom of the bodice and the tips of the sleeves. She laid it on her bed and looked for a pair of slippers. She took out a pair of simple white slippers and put those next to the gown. She thought about her hair. She wanted to leave it loose so it would be free, the way she wanted to be, but she knew she couldn't. She decided on a silver circlet with pearls and rubies in the curlicues. She put the gown and slippers on carefully, as not to wrinkle them. She carefully fixed the circlet around her head so that it lay flat against her forehead. She applied a touch of shimmering golden eye paint to her eyelids and a touch of rouge to her lips.  

            She walked down the hall to the dining hall. When she arrived, a footman brought her to her place. She sat down carefully, looking around for Gary or Jonathon; she needed to avoid them tonight. _Good. She didn't spot them anywhere. Then she saw Jonathon. He almost caught her eye, but she looked away quickly and concentrated on her empty plate. When the servers came with the food, she concentrated on eating. She listened to the other ladies' chatter, about the latest fashions, and the knights that were courting them. She sighed. She wouldn't admit it, but just the sight of Jonathon sent chills down her spine and her heart racing. __But __Gary__. He had been so romantic, and kind and she really did love him. She stared moodily at her venison. __How can I love them both? Or do I? Is it just lust for Jonathon? Or not? Finally the banquet was over and she could escape to her room. Just as she was leaving the hall, she was intercepted by Gary._

            "Alanna, I just want to let you know that I truly love you with all my heart." Then he pulled her to a corner in the hall and kissed her. Surprisingly, she found her kissing back. Then she abruptly pulled away and ran back to her chambers.

            Gary looked after her as she ran down the hall. _Did she love him or Jonathon? He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He thought that she probably knew that it was him who had sent her the flowers. He hoped it would work, for her really did love her. He walked back to his chambers and shut the door. He sat on his bed, contemplating what might happen. If Alanna fell for Jonathon, he could never face Jonathon again. To look into the eyes of the man who had stolen his love would be too much. And that was very much what he was afraid of. Jonathon had a lot of charm and ladies were quite attracted to him and, though he hated to admit it, __very handsome. __Though not as much as me, he reassured himself. That thought reassured him. __Alanna will be mine._


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm really sorry, but I won't be working on this story for the time being, as I'm already working on another one and just don't have time for this one and I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue it as I don't really like the way it's written. If I do continue it, I'm just going to write it all over again.


End file.
